


Разрушение

by fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020 (fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020)



Category: A Bigger Splash (2015), Ralph Fiennes - Fandom
Genre: Collage, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, SCP-2081: Making Your Dreams Your Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Ralph%20Fiennes%202020
Summary: If the dreams construct your reality, what happens when you stop dreaming? / Сны создают реальность, но что происходит, если сны перестают сниться?
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Разрушение

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-2081 - Воплощая сны в реальность](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2081)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/f1/06/lDwkDBHb_o.jpg)


End file.
